


Fairest of them All

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You move to Rivendell and meet a very handsome elf.





	Fairest of them All

The winter air around Rivendell was quite relaxing. It seemed to never change seasons. There was only one season and a few rain storms here and there and you had glad you had chosen to live here instead.

You were originally from Greenwood and when your parents had sailed to Valinor, you had decided you needed a change of scenery. Thranduil had approved of your moving and had sent word to Lord Elrond that you were coming. 

That was nearly three months ago.You had arrived a few days ago and you were currently roaming around Rivendell to get to know your new home better.

You turn the corner only to bump into something or rather someone.

“I’m sorry my lady. I wasn’t-,” the person starts but they stop as you look up at him. 

The elf in front of you was absolutely gorgeous. His blonde hair was blonder than King Thranduil’s; it could even be considered yellow.He had a cheerful look about him; different from the other elves. He was tall. Taller than you and his face was young, but knowing elves he could be thousand and thousands of years old.

“Forgive me, ?” You start pausing to get his name. 

“Glorfindel,” he supplies with a slight nod of his head. 

Oh.

You had hear stories about him. 

About how he had died in the first age but had been sent back by the Valar with powers that were said to be as great as the Maiar.

“I am y/n,” you say with a small smile on your face and he smiles back. 

“Please do forgive me, Lady y/n. I should have watched where I was going,” he states and you shake your head.

“It is impossible to see around corners unless you are some kind of wizard,” you tell him and he laughs.

You decide that you liked his laugh.

“And while I do enjoy speaking to the fairest maiden in Rivendell, I must be on my way. Hopefully I will see you around?” He ask, bending down to kiss your hand and looking at you from his bowed position.

“I think I’d like that,” you tell him blushing. 

Glorfindel smiles and straightens out before leaving. 

You take a few steps forward and stop to look back at the elf. You blush more as you realize he’s looking back at you as well. 

You scuttle around the corner, but not before hearing his laughter.

Over the next few months, you ran into Glorfindel very often. You sometimes thought that it was on purpose, but you had no problem with that. You two had gotten quite close and you couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Y/n!” You hear a voice shout and you turn to find Glorfindel running up behind you. You smile as you watch his golden hair sway behind him. 

“There’s the most beautiful maiden in Rivendell,” he says, blue eyes lighting up as he comes closer. 

You roll your eyes. 

You never took him seriously when he said that.

“Must you always jest?” You ask him, giggling. 

He frowns.

“I never jest about that. You are honestly the most beautiful elf maiden that I have ever laid eyes on,” he says and you look away, frowning.

He cups your cheek in his hand, turning you to face him. You look into his eyes, waiting for a sign that he was lying. 

He wasn’t.

“I had always thought you beautiful since the day we both bumped into each other. I suppose you could say it was love at first sight,” Glorfindel states, eyes search yours.

“L-Love?” You stutter out. 

“Yes, love. I have never felt this way about any woman I have ever met in my long years of life and I hope that you feel the same way,” he mumbles.

He was nervous. Did he really think you would turn him down? He was your only friend here. The only person besides Lord Elrond and his family and Lindir that made you feel welcomed. You could not think of finding another elf to care for more than you did Glorfindel.

You smile at him and that causes the corner of his lips to lift as well.

“I have felt the same way since we ran into each other, Finny,” you say and he groans. He hated that nickname.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he replies, taking your hands in his. 

“As long as I’m with you, nothing could could be better,” you say and he smiles at you, bending down to press a kiss to your lips.


End file.
